


Hug me Goodnight

by WhiteFlag



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, Sleepovers, allusions to racism, faunus, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFlag/pseuds/WhiteFlag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!fic. A young Sun and Neptune fall asleep together following their first sleepover; Neptune discovers an unexpected perk of his new faunus friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug me Goodnight

They’d had a full night of video games, rough housing (preemted when Sun was gonna loose a race), and eating more pop and banannas than Neptune had even had in his life. But all of that sugar and adrelnalin was finally catching up to them – plus Neptunes mom had come into the room with a haggard look on her face telling them “for the third time, go to SLEEP boys,” before unplugging and taking the game console with her.

Now they were sprawled together on Neptune’s bed, fighting drowsiness but loosing terribly.

“This was the best sleepover I ever had,” yawned Neptune. “I thought mom was going to strangle you that last time,” he giggled.

Sun laughed too. “She couldn’t catch me if she tried. I’d have climbed the book shelf – only thing they’re good for anyways.” 

Neptune could just see Sun’s tail laying exhaustedly on the bed, barely illuminated by the meagre moonlight coming through his window, just as tired as the rest of his limbs; the end only flicked minutely as Sun shifted his position.

“Is it distracting you?”

“Huh?”asked Neptune. He looked up and noticed Sun had shifted to they were facing each other on the bed. Just then he remembered that faunuses could see in the dark, and blushed at being caught staring. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Sun laughed. “Here.”

Sun moved closer and was suddenly hugging Neptune. Neptune laughed – his bed was small, so this made it easier to sleep if they shared space. Suddenly he felt something soft and fluffly curl around him and he stiffened by reflex before he realised what it must be.

“It’s ok, it’s just my tail, genius.” Sun said. Neptune thought he sounded a bit hesitant – the other kids at school were always making fun of Sun for having a tail, but Neptune thought it was pretty cool. 

He wrapped his arms around his friend and sighed. It was Sun’s turn to stiffen in shock. After a minute, Sun seemed to accept that Neptune wasn’t going to pull away from him, so he relaxed too, and his tail curled more closely around Neptune. Neptune giggled at the sensation.

“What,” muttered Sun, now sounding close to sleep.

“Nothing. It’s just - It’s not fair. I can only hug you one way. I like your hugs.” And he snuggled more into Sun’s arm and tail embrace.

“Really?” Sun asked.

“Yeah…”

With that, they both wandered off into sleep.

Growing up, randomly grabbing Neptune with his tail became on of Sun’s favourite games. 

But, thinking back on that sleepover, it occurred to Neptune that that might have been the first hug Sun had ever received. 

**Author's Note:**

> Previously names "Tail Hugs." 
> 
> Can be considered a companion piece by Tellipa's "no-one-even-bothers-to-question-it-that's-just-how-they-sleep" picture (http://tellinpa.tumblr.com/image/95201281257). Written independently of the image, but they're fun to think about in the same universe and its a perfect illustration- imagine them older and still sleeping like this. :)


End file.
